


Getting Clean

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Mass Effect Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Other, featureless geth crotch, robot nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard learns that Geth take showers.<br/>She is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Clean

The first indication Shepard got that Legion takes showers came in the form of a splatter of orange, Krogan blood. A Blood Pack merc, more clever than his comrades, managed to sneak up to the Geth, forcing the sniper to execute him point blank. The results were as unfortunate as they were messy. Legion’s great blue optic was tinted an uglier color through a sheen of gore, still turning and moving to focus on those around them.

The second indication was much more overt, and it came in the form of her walking in on a butt naked Geth.  
Yes. Naked.  
Up until that point it hadn’t even occurred to her that a Geth could get naked. They didn’t wear clothes. But as she stepped into the AI Core, Legion seemed… very oddly bare and much less bulky than usual. The darker colored flesh of their arms paled leading up to the almost white colored flesh of their torso. They looked almost like a Geth Hopper, with a slender waist and surprisingly wide thighs.  
A second later, and she noticed the removed armor all over the floor, sorted in a neat but indecipherable fashion. There was her N7 chestplate, with the hole blown through it. And her red, white and gray shoulder armor nearby.

The only metal still on Legion were the mechanic bits on their head that they used for expression. Which were currently popped out in surprise when Legion finally turned around and noticed her oogling.

“Shepard Commander.” They stopped whatever it was they had been doing, in order to take up the stiff stance they had whenever she came in to talk.

“Legion… what exactly are you doing in here?”

Without missing a beat, they replied, “Our platform has become sufficiently dirty as to require cleaning. We were in the middle of preparation.”

“Cleaning?”

“We make use of the Normandy’s showers to clean our platform of foreign contaminates.” 

As the Geth spoke, she stole a glance down between their legs, noticing the lack of anything there except a shallow slit formed by the Geth equivalent of abdominal muscles. Not surprising, really. And kind of nice to look at, in a weird way. If Legion noticed her peeking at them, they made no indication of it.

All it took was an invitation for the Geth to use the shower in her cabin. After a consensus that proceeded in less than a second, they agreed.

For a few minutes of hot water, Legion took the time to clean their platform. Shepard could see through the frosted glass of the bathroom, watching as they scrubbed down their limbs. From the faint lights and silhouettes, she could see them reach into the center of their chest and wash the glowing cords in their core. The idea that Geth were externally and internally waterproof was a new one, but then again an army of machines wouldn’t be that ferocious if a heavy rain could short circuit them all. 

When the Geth stepped out of the shower, drying off with a nearby cloth as droplets of water ran down the smooth lines of their body, the situation changed.

She ushered them over to her bed and, after a brief coax, sat them down on the edge of it. Her thoughts as she settled into a kneel in front of them were erratic, unfocused. From the waist down, they looked like an organic creature, some strange combination of dextro species with thin, muscled legs and limber toes. She placed one hand on a knee and nudged it further apart from the other. Between was the featureless, smooth groin that still seemed obscene to look at, if only from its placement. Their muscles were beautiful in their way. Their body was covered in lines drawn in sinew, appealing curves accenting their calves, or the slit that went from between their legs up to the center of the chest. The line was disturbed only by the frayed wound that crossed it.  
The glowing, gaping hole in their torso revealed them as a synthetic creature. Even underneath the metal armor, the edge of the wound was jagged and brutal. From her position, she could see up into the inner layers of their body. The wires hung from a point deeper in their chest, bunched up and curled over one another like a contented serpent. Behind them was a more solid framework, skeletal and lit by a faint blue glow. It wasn’t ugly by any means. The edges were uneven and almost painful, but it was a familiar part of Legion. Looking at it, looking inside them was like watching someone’s pulse in the most delicate part of the throat.

She glanced upwards, and saw them looking down at her. The planes around their eye were constantly shifting in slow, repeating patterns, indicating uncertainty. Perhaps curiosity.

She took a breath, and released it, easing a tension that had crept up on her. She parted their legs further and slid up against the bed in between. Her hands stroked up the inside of each thigh, and in turn she felt the muscle there flex and pull beneath her fingers. She stole another look up, and found Legion still regarding her, almost entirely unmoving. Gathering her courage, she leaned in, and mouthed up the length of the slit of muscle between their legs.

Legion let out a wavering drone, and it was startling enough to stop her. She leaned back, and saw that the Geth hadn’t moved. Their optic, however, was opened wide.

“Shepard Commander.” They spoke when they both made eye contact, as if they were greeting her.

“Legion. Are you…” she swallowed, and tasted a faint hint of metal. “Okay with this?”

Their head bobbed, ever so slightly. “Yes. Please continue.”

She had never heard a Geth plead, and it probably wasn’t something they did. But from where she was kneeling, it certainly sounded like one.

Without further hesitation, lapped a line up their inner thigh, tasting metal and water and something she didn’t have a name for. The material was smooth, but pliant. Firmer than most flesh or muscle she had touched before. She parted her lips and nipped down on one ridge of their thigh. Legion let out another deep, staccato noise. It wasn’t a sound of alarm, she figured. The Geth may as well have been urging her on. So on she went. She left trails of laps and kisses down between their legs. She laved the ridges between their muscles, feeling the Geth occasionally shift and tighten in response to her touches. The sounds they made were becoming more and more frequent, and she found herself reacting… positively to them.

She felt a touch to her head, and she paused. Above her, the Geth had placed a hand to her scalp. When they noticed her hesitate, they ran their fingers through her hair. The caress was cautious, but almost affectionate.

Satisfied that Legion wasn’t about to pry her off, she settled closer until either of their thighs were brushing against her cheeks. She placed an open mouthed kiss down the center before lapping over the skin. Legion wasn’t like an organic, there was no centered spot between their legs that would prompt an immediate physical reaction. Instead, she just gave attention to every bit of skin she could reach with her mouth. The Geth did not hitch and squirm, instead slowly coiling, tensing.

She traced out elaborate patterns along the beautiful slit of their platform with her tongue, and the Geth made soft noises that sounded more and more pleased as she went on. When she rested her lower lip against their skin, she could feel a growing heat. She stopped in her licking only to suckle against the very center of the slit, and one of Legion’s curved legs arched upwards in response. Shepard couldn’t help but smile a little to herself. She lifted her hands and brought them up to cup Legion’s rear, holding the Geth steady even as she stroked over the warming skin with her thumbs.

Three fingers pressed down into her scalp before easing, once more stroking through her hair. She supposed this was Legion’s best guess at an encouragement.

As the weight of the Geth tried to move in her grip, she mouthed from the top of their groin down to the very bottom, slipping a bit of tongue where the abdominal slit finally came to an end. The vocalization that came out of the machine peaked in a cough of static.

“Sh-epard—Commander.” The normal calm of their voice distorted in between the clicks of the Geth’s machine language. She could feel the minute shake of the sounds going through their platform in her lips and hands.

“Something wrong, Legion?” she murmured without lifting her mouth from skin. Legion was still looking down, but they seemed almost dazed. The swerve of their optic was slow, the aperture in a gradual pattern of dilation and contraction.

“Negative. Please--” they broke into another bout of clicking when her mouth moved right over the crease between groin and thigh.

She parted with a lick of her lips. “Please what?” That wasn’t a tease. And even if it was, it was an honest question at the same time.

“Please continue.”

Obedient, she leaned in and thrust the tip of her tongue into the shallow center of the slit, as if it were an opening. The Geth attempted to move again, and she dug her fingers into the flesh of their thighs to keep them still. As she lapped up and down the length of the slit, she felt their legs suddenly come closer together, perhaps out of some reflex. Shepard repositioned her hands, letting go of their rear to grab underneath the Geth’s knees. With the softer, malleable flesh in her grip, she spread their legs far apart once more, and continued her unrelenting attentions.

From the change in position, Legion fell back against the bed, barely keeping their hand on her head in the process. She pushed down on their knees, arching the Geth’s hips further upward, exposing even more of the space between their legs. The machine’s skin felt almost feverish by then, and above her head their toes curled and uncurled, gripping the air in time with the touches of her tongue. There was no sweat from the Geth, but their skin was slick just the same from the traces of her mouth. The taste of it had gone from foreign to delightful.

Shepard started at the bottom of their stomach and went down, marking a trail of lips and tongue to the very center of their groin. At the juncture at the end of the slit, she kissed and sucked, lingering in the metallic flavor and the waves of warmth coming from the Geth’s core through their flesh.

The fingers tensed and grasped, clutching a handful of her hair. It was her only warning before the Geth arched their back, forcing their hips further against her. The heat against her lips flared as the Geth let out a resounding and wordless cry. The sound faded into lower, stuttering chatter as droplets of white liquid seeped from spots on Legion’s skin.

They went limp, their legs drooping and their arm falling onto the bed.

When she finally drew back out of the space between their legs, the Geth had their head lolling back against the mattress, optic staring off into the space outside the walls of the cabin. She glanced down at the lines of white sliding down their skin, curiously. Had Legion been anything except a Geth that would be a rather unambiguous sight, but…

“You alright, Legion?” she rubbed a hand over one of their thighs, fingers smearing drops of coolant.

The Geth remained silent before one hand braced back to allow them to sit upright. “We inadvertently overheated while receiving sensory data from Shepard Commander.” Their optic focused back on her face, pausing before their eyeplates flared in some shock. They reached out with one hand, rubbing a thumb across her chin.

She glanced down to see white liquid on the digit and realized she had a mess on her face. With a breathless laugh, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“The coolant of this platform is not hazardous to organics.” They offered, anticipating that she would be concerned.

It tasted like bitter metal, but it wasn’t that bad. To make her point, she ducked back down and lapped a line over the Geth’s skin, catching a bit of coolant over her tongue.

Legion’s eyeplates sprang out again, rendered speechless.

She reached a hand to run down their chest, smirking at the stained Geth. “Looks like you need another shower.”


End file.
